¿celos?
by beth726
Summary: ¿quien no a experimentado celos alguna vez?, todos tienen distintas formas de expresarlos.
1. Chapter 1

Demonios, desearía poder volar, sus piernas corrían lo más rápido que podían, faltaban solo un par de cuadras para llegar, sin duda hoy no era su día. Para empezar se había levantado demasiado tarde; en segunda su linda y querida novia se había molestado con ella por no estar lista a tiempo "de nuevo" y la había dejado para no llegar tarde a la escuela; tercera, el suéter de la escuela se había manchado mientras agitaba un bolígrafo para terminar su tarea, la cual también quedo con una gran mancha negra, lo que ocasiono que la castaña gritara de rabia; Y cuarta, esta era la tercera vez que llegaría tarde en la semana "y eso que era miércoles".

― no voy a lograrlo, no voy a lograrlo ― se repetía la castaña mientras corría hasta su casillero y tomaba los zapatos a toda prisa y corría hasta su salón. Abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que todas voltearán a verla. De todas las veces que había allegado tarde, en esta ocasión las chicas de su clase empezaron a murmurar e incluso algunas se habían sonrojado, ¿la razón?, quizás el cabello que caía libremente sobre su frente y aquella chaqueta de cuero negra con capucha, lo cual le daba un toque rebelde. Eso no le había importado en absoluto, lo que le preocupo fue la mirada entre sorprendía y molesta de su querida novia.

― tainaka san― comenzó a decir sawako sensei― esta es la…

―la tercera vez en la semana, si lo sé― dijo la hiperactiva baterista mientras tomaba asiento.

―sabes que esto significa...

―detención por una semana, también lo sé― respondió con calma la ojimiel lo cual ocasiono que sawako le lanzara una mirada asesina que provoco que ritsu escondiera su rostro en un libro y provocara risa por parte de las demás alumnas. ―_este sin duda no es mi día_― pensó finalmente.

Las clases trascurrieron sin más problemas, ritsu no veía la hora de que la hora del almuerzo comenzara para poder hablar con mio, con su "mio". Las horas se hicieron eternas para la baterista, hasta que por fin la campana sonó, lo primero que hiso fue levantarse de su asiento, incluso ignoro el hecho de ver llegar a azusa claramente molesta, pero antes de llegar al asiento de su quería novia fue interrumpida por un grupo de chicas que rápidamente la rodearon.

―tainaka san, te vez muy linda hoy― comenzaron a decir algunas chicas, ritsu apenas pudo ver como su novia salía del aula sin siquiera mirarla, a mugi con mirada divertida y a azusa intentando despertar a yui.

Cuando por fin se pudo zafar de esa situación comenzó a buscar a su reina peligrosa, no fue muy difícil, la encontró en la sala del club mirando hacia la ventana.

Ritsu camino con cuidado hacia ella ― ¿mio?― pregunto la castaña algo temerosa, pero mio ni siquiera se giró a verla, realmente estaba molesta. ― lamento mucho lo de esta mañana, te…te prometo que no volverá a pasar, me levantare más temprano a partir de mañana…pero por favor mio, mírame― la castaña se había comenzado a desesperar, temía que mio la dejara, eso no lo podía soportar.

Por fin la pelinegra se giró para verla, tenía una mirada molesta pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

―mio ¿Qué pa…― ritsu no pudo terminar la frase por que fue interrumpida por un beso, un beso profundo, lleno de pasión y un toque de ¿lujuria?, cuando sus cuerpos empezaron a reclamar se separaron. ― supongo que todo está bien ahora ―

―nada está bien― contesto mio fríamente, haciendo que el corazón de ritsu de detuviera en un segundo y su mente imaginara lo peor ― ¿sabes lo que he pasado estas horas?― ritsu no entendía absolutamente nada, solo mantenía silencio y escuchaba atentamente. ―desde que entraste por la puerta con tu cabello suelto y esa chaqueta he estado escuchando toda clase de comentarios, ¡todos me molestaban!, "mira a ritsu, que sexi luce así, yo que akiyama no la dejaría sola ni un segundo, lo que aria con ella", ¡y cosas mucho peores!― sin duda mio está muy molesta, jamás la había visto así, aunque debía admitir que esa faceta de celos le gustaba.

―ya, ya, son solo cosas sin sentido, tu sabes que para mí no existe otra persona que no seas tú― le respondió ritsu ya más tranquila, tomo a mio de la cintura y la acerco para darle otro beso largo y apasionado.― todo estará bien, además tengo un plan para que nadie más haga enojar a mi reina peligrosa― le dijo sonriente la baterista.

Cuando la campana sonó, se pudo notar un gran cambio en el aula, ahora las chicas no murmuraban sobre lo sexi que se veía ritsu, aunque más de una aun lo pensaba, si no que murmuraban sobre el plan que se le ocurrió a la baterista para "alejar" a toda chica que no fuera su chica.

**¡PELIGRO, NOVIA CELOSA, PSICÓPATA, EXPERTA EN ARTES MARCIALES MIXTAS AL ASECHO, NO ACERCARSE!. **Ese era el letrero que ritsu portaba en la espalda y pecho.

―_estúpida ritsu_― maldecía mentalmente mio mientras moría de vergüenza al ver como las chicas la miraban, algunas curiosas y otras intimidadas. ― _al menos ya no la miran con tanta lujuria_― pensó finalmente.

**BIEN ESO ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO, ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA 3 CAPITULOS, SOY NUEVA, ASI QUE AUN ME FALTA MUCHO POR APRENDER, SI A UNA PERSONA LE GUSTO SERIA MUY FELIZ, Y SERIA AUN MAS FELIZ SI ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS.**


	2. Chapter 2

―_Estúpida yui, estúpida yui_― se repetía mentalmente azusa mientras corría a toda prisa al salón de sus sempais, tendría que darles serias explicaciones a su profesor y amigas luego de salir corriendo a toda prisa antes de que la campana sonara.

― _son solo unos segundos antes, no es para tanto_― pensó antes de entrar al aula sin siquiera pedir permiso. Estaba molesta, tanto que ignoro el hecho de que mio saliera de prisa sin siquiera mirarla, al parecer igual de molesta que ella; tanto, que ignoro el hecho de que una de sus sempais estaba siendo acosada por un grupo de chicas locas; tanto que ignoro el saludo amable y un tanto preocupado de mugi; tanto que en cuanto vio a la causante de su enfado dormir plácidamente su primer impulso fue, ¿besarla?, ―_no azusa, concéntrate_― se dijo a sí misma.

― ¡yui sempai, despierte!― decía la pequeña a la perezosa guitarrista, pero esta al parecer no hacía caso a las insistencias de azusa. ― ¡YUI HIRASAWA! ¡DESPIERTA! ― grito finalmente haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver.

― ¿qué sucede azu-nya?― preguntaba yui mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Azusa se quería morir de la vergüenza en ese instante, ―_todo esto es culpa de yui sempai_― pensó. Su primer impulso fui salir corriendo, pero si lo hacía nunca podría arreglar la situación en la que se encontraba. Tomo a yui del brazo y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía hacia la sala de música.

―azu-nya, que pasa, ¿estas molesta?, ¿Qué hice esta vez?― comenzó a preguntar la castaña mientras era arrastrada por su querida y secreta novia. ― ¿azu-nya?― preguntaba temerosa, estaba segura que algo había molestado a su adorable gatita, solo que no sabía que había sucedido y lo que más le preocupaba es que probablemente era culpa suya.

Al llegar a la puerta de la sala de música azusa se detuvo antes de abrir, se giró hacia yui sonrojada y la volvió a tomar del brazo para ir a otro sitio.

Después de caminar en silencio llegaron al patio de la escuela justo debajo de un gran árbol. Yui sentía miedo, ¿acaso azusa iba a terminar con ella?

―azu- nya…lo siento mucho… sea lo que sea que hice, discúlpame― comenzó a decir yui mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas, azusa al oír eso también comenzó a llorar.

― ¿entonces…entonces lo admites?―dijo azusa con voz entre cortada. ― ¡admites que me engañas!―

― ¡SI! por favor perdóname az… ¿te engaño? ― pregunto confundida yui.

― ¡eres de lo peor!― grito azusa al tiempo que estrellaba su mano contra la mejilla de su hasta ese momento novia. Yui ignoro el dolor en su rostro, aún seguía confundida _¿Cómo podría engañar a mi azu- nya_? Pensaba

― ¡no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!... ¡yo te amaba, como me pudiste hacer esto a mí!― gritaba azusa mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

Yui no lo podía creer, azusa creía que la engañaba, tenía que hacer algo rápido o si no la perdería para siempre, así que sin pensarlo demasiado la abrazo con fuerza y al momento que azusa comenzó a poner resistencia la beso, sabía que tendría problemas, nadie sabía que ellas dos estaban juntas desde hacía ya algunos meses, pero no le importaba, tenía que arreglar ese asunto de cualquier modo.

― ¿fue un beso de despedida?― pregunto triste la pequeña guitarrista.

― azu- nya…yo… ¡COMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE TE ESTOY ENGAÑANDO!, ¡yo amo a mi azu-nya y moriría antes de hacerte daño!― grito yui.― de donde sacaste eso―

Azusa estaba confundida, yui se veía tan sincera y pensando mejor la situación, no creía que ella hiciera algo así. ―pero esta mañana cuando no vimos en los casilleros, esto se te callo― dijo azusa mientras le entregaba una carta.

"_**¿sabes qué día es hoy?, claro que lo sabes, eres mucho más lista que yo. Es nuestro primer aniversario, hace un mes que bese tus labios por primera vez, hace 30 días que te declare mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que soy, gracias por todo mi amor**_"

Esa era la carta que azusa recogió luego de que se despidió de yui en la mañana y la que desato todo este asunto.

― azu-nya…no tengo idea de quién es esa carta, te lo juro― contestaba yui tranquilamente mientras miraba a su novia a los ojos para demostrarle que no mentía.

― ¿de verdad?... pero entonces de quien es la…― el sonido de su celular la interrumpió, vio en la pantalla el nombre de "ui", decidió ignorarlo y continuar hablando pero el teléfono de yui comenzó a sonar, a diferencia de ella, yui si contesto.

― Que pasa Ui….si estoy con ella…de acuerdo, es para ti― dijo yui mientras le entregaba el teléfono.

― ¿Ui que pasa?― pregunto azusa.

― _¡azusa chan no lo hagas!, todo es culpa de Jun― _esa era la voz desesperada de la menor de las Hirasawa. ― _la carta no era para onee-chan, la carta era para mí, todo es un error azusa chan, por favor no termines con onee-chan―_. Eso fue lo último que escucho azusa antes de caerse de espaldas, tenía dos cosas que hacer. Disculparse con yui y golpear a Jun.

― ¡azu- nya, no mueras, resiste!― decía la despistada castaña mientras intentaba levantar a la linda gatita.

Un momento ¿Por qué Jun se confundió?, ¿desde cuando sale con ui?, ¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho?, ¿Cómo es que Jun es tan cursi? Y lo más importante ¿¡Cómo sabe que ella sale con yui!?

**BUENO ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, QUIZÁS TENGAN ALGUNAS DUDAS PERO ESO LO ACLARARE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**ACTUALIZO RÁPIDO, ESPERO NO LES MOLESTE. CUALQUIER ERROR POR FAVOR HÁGANMELO SABER PARA IR MEJORANDO. GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	3. Chapter 3

― ¿Entonces…me dirán por las buenas o… me dirán por las malas?― dijo en tono amenazante Sawako mientras tomaba una taza de té que Mugi le había puesto segundos antes.

Alrededor de la mesa del club de música se encontraban sentadas; Yui quien comía feliz una rebanada de pastel ignorando el aire de tensión que se sentía en la habitación; Ritsu que intentaba acomodar el flequillo que caía sobre su frente; Mio quien se mostraba claramente nerviosa; Azusa la cual tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa sin señal de querer levantarla; Ui quien se mostraba con una sonrisa divertida; Jun quien al igual que Azusa tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y Mugi quien estaba de pie a un lado de su sensei con su típica sonrisa amable y divertida.

― Todo esto es tu culpa― dijo en voz baja Mio a su querida novia.

― Empecemos por el principio― dijo Sawako ya un poco más tranquila ― Mio y Ritsu ¿qué paso con ustedes?― Al ver ninguna de las nombradas parecía tener intenciones de hablar les lanzo una mirada de muerte haciendo que todas las presentes temblaran.

― ¡todo es culpa de Ritsu!― contesto rápidamente la morena.

― ¡¿Qué?!... quien fue la loca que se molestó porque unas cuantas chicas babeaban por mí― se defendió Ritsu.

― Es culpa tuya por no despertar a tiempo, manchar tu suéter, no peinarte y presentarte en el colegio luciendo jodidamente sexi― dijo rápidamente Mio sin siquiera darse cuenta de las palabras que decía.

― ¿crees que soy sexi?― pregunto burlonamente Ritsu haciendo que Mio la golpeara y quisiera salir corriendo de la vergüenza que sentía por haber dicho eso en voz alta con el resto de las chicas presentes.

― muy bien― respondió divertida Sawako ― ahora entiendo su problema, pero Ritsu, no puedes usar ese letrero en la escuela ― dijo firmemente Sawako haciendo que la mencionada hiciera una mueca de desagrado. ― Muy bien… ¿y ustedes dos?― pregunto mirando hacia Yui y Azusa, esta última aún continuaba con la cabeza en la mesa.

― Azu-nya fue mala con migo hoy― respondió tiernamente la despistada castaña, haciendo que la gatita levantara la cabeza rápidamente.

― ¡Todo fue culpa de Jun!― respondió Azusa, haciendo que Jun también levantara su rostro para darle una mirada ofendida.

― ¡ya te dije que todo fue un error!― empezó a hablar Jun― le pedí a una nueva chica del club de jazz que la dejara en el casillero de "Hirasawa Ui", no fue mi culpa que se equivocara.

― es tu culpa por no haberlo hecho tu personalmente― dijo molesta la gatita. ― ¿y porque no nos dijeron que estaban saliendo? y ¿Cómo sabían que estaba saliendo con Yui sempai?

― bueno, queríamos decirles pero no sabíamos cómo― contesto tranquilamente la menor de las Hirasawa. ― Y sé que tú y Onee-chan salen juntas porque cada vez que voy a despertarla ella está hablando dormida y las cosas que dice no son de amigas.

Todas las presentes miraron curiosas a Yui quien se había sonrojado por lo que su hermana acababa de mencionar.

― Así que todos los problemas del día de hoy, se ocasionaron por malos entendidos y celos― dijo tranquilamente Mugi quien ponía una mirada soñadora mientras servía mas te a su sensei.

Todas las demás chicas al perecer se habían sonrojado por lo dicho por Mugi, después de todo lo celos únicamente aparecen cuando quieres demasiado a alguien ¿no? La tarde continuo sin ningún otro inconveniente hasta que fue la hora de marcharse.

― _Valla que fue fácil pedir disculpas a Yui sempai_― pensaba Azusa mientras veía a su novia devorar felizmente un Banana Split. Estaba feliz de que Yui la perdonara, después de ese incidente se sintió muy mal por haber desconfiado así de ella ― _Yui jamás aria algo así_―

― ¿Azu-nya?― pregunto la guitarrista mayor con la cara cubierta de chocolate y helado ― ¿no vas a comer tu helado?

Asusa sonrió mientras probaba un poco de su postre―_delicioso… pero…_ ― pensó mientras se inclinaba hacia su cabeza hueca favorita y se dispuso a besar aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban ―_no tanto como tú_―

Después de despedirse del resto de las chicas Ritsu acompaño a Mio hasta su casa como todos los días desde que empezaron a salir. Al abrir la puerta ambas entraron y una vez que esta se cerró la morena se giró hacia su novia con una sonrisa "¿perversa?"

― oye Ritsu― dijo Mio haciendo que la mencionada la mirara curiosa y un tanto intimidada― ¿sabes algo?― le pregunto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

― N…no…que pasa― dijo Ritsu mientras tragaba saliva pesadamente al sentir la respiración de su "tímida" novia cerca de su cuello.

―A mí también se me ocurrió una idea para que nadie más te acose― fue lo último que dijo la bajista antes de unir sus labios con el cuello de la baterista para dejar marca _―"mi marca"_― pensó finalmente.

Mientras, en una lujosa mansión una bella rubia se encontraba recostada en su cama hablando por teléfono― hoy fue un día emocionante ― dijo Mugi ―que suerte que nosotras no tengamos ese tipo de problemas ¿no crees eso?... Sawako― dijo felizmente.

**MUY BIEN, ESTA ES EL FINAL, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NO ME CANSARE DE AGRADECER SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**PRONTO TENDRÁN NUEVAS NOTICIAS MÍAS, ASÍ QUE SIN MÁS, ME DESPIDO :D**


End file.
